The present invention relates generally to containers useful for products that may be poured from the container and, more particularly, to improved closures secured to said containers. For example, paperboard cartons are generally well known. A familiar type is the milk carton which has a gabled top. Also, becoming ever more popular are rectangular shaped cartons (e.g., parallelepipedic containers), some of aseptic quality, for containing beverages, powdered goods, viscous food products, and practically any other pourable substance. To prevent waste, provide for ease of pouring, and prevent contamination of the product, improved pour-through closure apparatus for securing openings in the containers are needed. Practically any container for holding pourable contents may benefit from the improved closure of the present invention.
Push-tabs have been used in combination with container closure apparatus, which are designed to be depressed into and through the material of the container. The push-tabs serve to open a partially pre-cut area on the surface of the container below the closure. The push-tab separates the material of the container and serves to hold the material apart to maintain the opening during pouring. These closure push-tabs have generally required that the push-tab be pressed through the partially pre-cut material of the container by a finger or other external object. This often results in contact by a portion of the finger or other object with the material inside the container, which may cause contamination or user frustration.
The present invention provides a pivoting closure apparatus, wherein an opening lever may be lifted by a rear portion, causing a forward portion to pivot or rotate downward and separate the partially pre-cut material from the container. The present invention allows a container to be opened and resealed while minimizing the chance that a finger or other foreign object will contact the material inside the container.
The present invention may also contain a simple but effective device that allows a user of the container to discern whether the container has been previously opened, while still allowing the container to be resealed.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.